


I Can't Wait for You to be My Husband

by TheSpiceOfRain



Category: The Two Princes Podcast
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, M/M, The Two Princes - Freeform, The Two Princes Podcast - Freeform, cuteness, ilovethisshipsomuch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpiceOfRain/pseuds/TheSpiceOfRain
Summary: Rupert and Amir have both had long days, and it's nice to come home to your fiance and spend a little time kissing and making love confessions.
Relationships: Rumir - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 284





	I Can't Wait for You to be My Husband

It had been a long day for both of them. Amir had spent the day working with secretaries and advisors, trying to get the new kingdom up and running properly. Rupert had spent the day hounded by Queen Atossa and Queen Lavinia, trying his hardest not to scream while the three of them organized the wedding, answered questions of angry subjects, and dealt with the more relational side of ruling a kingdom. 

The side Rupert knew Amir couldn't handle. 

Amir was good with stradegy and planning, with numbers and dates and times and all those little things. Rupert knew how to talk to people. Reasonably and rationally, without yelling. Most of the time. He was good at solving problems.

When the long day was finally over, the sun settled comfortably below the horizon, the stars beginning to appear on the fading blue of the sky, Rupert walked back to his and Amir's bed chamber in a tired stupor. He had a knot in his shoulder that had been hurting since that woman from the west threw a chicken at him, and his throat was sore from so much talking, and his ears ringing from the hours of listening to complaints and problems and the occasional praises.

But he had listened, and he had helped, and fixed what he could.

But now it was time for a little relaxation. And that meant spending time with his fiance.

Rupert pushed open the heavy wooden door into the bedchamber and was greeted by warmth from the blazing hearth, which he gladly welcomed. The throne room always had such a chill to it. He kicked his boots towards the dressing room on the right, and scanned the room for signs of Amir.

The bed chamber was big--big enough for the both of them, Fitzroy, and Porridge. The fireplace on the left wall had a mantle covered in keepsakes. Underneath the window next to it was a table and chairs where the two of them ate breakfast every morning and dinner every night. In the far left corner was a small desk and several bookshelves. They each had their own study elswhere in the castle, but Amir was in the habit of waking up in the middle of the night with an idea that had to be written down immediately.  
The bed was pushed against the back wall. It was big and luxurious, with a velvet canopy and fluffy pillows and downy blankets and silky sheets and. . . it was calling Rupert's name.

He glanced at the door of the bath chamber--right next to the dressing room--and saw that the door was cracked open and candlelight spilled from inside it. Amir must be in there; he was probably bathing.

On a different day, Rupert may have gone in to join him, but today he was so exhausted that all he wanted to do was lay down.

He stripped off his socks and shirt--leaving him in just his pants. The already-made bed beckened him forward, the inviting comfort of it overpowering his need to bathe or eat or drink or put something more comfortable on.

He collapsed into the middle of the bed and moaned. It was so much more comfortable than it had been last night. Funny how being tired affected your ability to determine how comfortable surfaces were.

"Tired?" A sweet voice beside him spoke.

Rupert's mouth curled into a smile and warmth spread through his chest. He turned slightly and opened one eye to see Amir hovering over him, already in his nightshirt and loose pants, smelling like lavander soap and freshness.

"Very," he answered, lifting a hand to stroke Amir's jaw gently.

Amir smiled and leaned down, pressing kisses to Amir's temple, his cheek, and finally his lips. Rupert sighed into the kiss, his muscles relaxing and stress drifting from his mind.

"I love you," Rupert whispered when Amir pulled back.

"Love you too. The kitchen's bringing up some supper, are you hungry?"

Rupert nodded, then said indignantly, "But I don't want to get up."

Amir laughed softly, the noise lightening the weight on Rupert's shoulders. "Well, I don't want crumbs in my bed, so you have to."

Rupert lifted his arms and put on his best pouty face. "Carry me?"

"You're ridiculous," Amir scoffed.

"Please?"

Another eye roll later, and Amir had Rupert cradled in his arms. Rupert leaned his head into the crook of Amir's neck, breathing in his scent and listening to his heartbeat. He felt himself being lowered and shimmied into his seat, which was always the one closer to the fireplace. They had decided upon this arrangement their first night here, when Rupert had sat farther from the fireplace and had complained about being freezing nearly the entire time.

As Amir tried to step back, Rupert grabbed his shirt and pulled him back closer so their noses were an inch apart. 

Amir stumbled and let out a surprised, "Whoa!" He caught himself on the back of the chair and blinked.

Rupert smiled and, still gripping the front of his shirt, leaned up to press a sweet, lingering kiss his lips. Amir smiled and made a sound that Rupert knew meant, "You're absolutely ridiculous but I love you so I'll put up with it."

Rupert sighed and his hand let go of Amir's shirt and went to his neck, pulling him a little closer so he could kiss him a little easier. A warm feeling spread from his lips down to his fingertips, his head floated up to the clouds at the feeling of closeness. It was just what he'd needed after a long day.

The moment was interrupted by a hard knock on the door.

Rupert groaned as Amir pulled away and took his seat, calling, "Come in," as he did so.

Rupert looked at him with puppy-dog eyes to rival Fitzroy's as the door swung open and a maid stepped in with two trays of steaming food. Amir just shrugged and winked at him with the eye not facing the maid.

Plates of food were deposited in front of them. Amir took his eyes off Rupert to look up at the maid. "Thank you, Lillian."

She nodded and said, "You're welcome, Your Majesties."

Rupert was already digging into the seasoned potatoes and beef roast before the door was closed. Amir laughed at him. "So you were too tired to walk, but not too tired to eat?"

"Never too tired to eat," Rupert mumbled through his mouthful.

Amir shook his head, but the look in his eyes was one of immense affection. He put his elbow on the table and set his chin in his hand. Still gazing at his fiance affectionately, he picked up his fork and stabbed a roasted potato. "You're adorable, Rupert. You know that, right?"

Rupert looked up over the edge of his plate with something between a death glare and heart-eyes. "Shut up."

Amir just smiled. "I can't wait for you to be my husband."

This made Rupert pause. He set down the fork he'd been using to shovel food into his mouth and straightened up. "I can't wait to marry you, either, which is why I made our moms move the wedding date up."

"What?"

Rupert smiled mischievously. "What else could possibly make me this tired? I've had to deal with both our moms yelling at me all day about how much work is going to have to be done to move it up so far."

"When did you move it to?" Amir was in a state of shock, but the butterflies in his stomach were from the waves of love he felt for Rupert at that moment. He was sure they'd never go away.

"The furthest I could manage is two months away. Still, better than five."

Amir stood abruptly and suddenly his lips were back on Rupert's, his hands in his hair, and Rupert couldn't breath. But he smiled and kissed his fiance back. 

When Amir pulled back, he stayed close, hands cupping Rupert's cheeks. "I love you so much."

Rupert gave him a quick peck. "Love you too, but I'm still hungry." He went back to eating.

Amir rolled his eyes a final time and sat down to eat his own supper.

"So how'd you get your mom to move the date up?" Amir asked, picking at his food but mostly staring at his fiance with a soft smile.

Rupert groaned. "You should have seen their faces when I said I wanted to move the date. Your mom nearly had a heart attack, my mother threw her shoe at me." He rubbed his arm, and Amir guessed the shoe must have hit its mark. Rupert shook his head in exasperation. "But in the end, I just said some sappy stuff about love and they gave in."

This intrigued Amir. He leaned forward slightly, eyes narrowed and one eyebrow raised. "Mmhmm. . . and what, exactly, did you say to them?"

Rupert flushed red and was suddenly very interested in staring at his plate. "You know, just. . . sappy stuff."

Amir didn't back down, he was enjoying this way too much. Rupert blushing was one of the most adorable things he'd ever seen, and he wanted to make the most of it. He scooted his chair closer and stared intently at Rupert. "I'm looking for specifics here, darling."

Rupert blushed deeper, if such a thing were possible. Amir calling him darling was a breaking point for him. He sighed and buried his face in his hands. Amir smiled. He knew he'd won.

Rupert gave in. His voice was muffled by his hands. Amir reached over to pull one hand off his face, and held that hand while he said, "Can't here you, darling."

Rupert gulped nervously. He should've stayed in bed. 

He didn't look in Amir's eyes as he said, "I told them you're the love of my life, that I would move heaven and hell for you, and that you make me happier than anything in this life ever possibly could."

It was Amir's turn to gulp. "You really said that?"

Hearing how much his voice was trembling, Rupert finally looked up. He was met with the sight of Amir with wide eyes and a droopy smile, their hands still connected across the table. Rupert couldn't deny that his heart flipped as the realization came again that he was completely, utterly, totally in love with the man in front of him.

He squeezed Amir's hand. "Yeah, I did. And I meant all of it."

Amir blushed and Rupert stared, deep and longing affection in his eyes. "I love you so much," he said for the second time that night. He was saying it more and more often, he thought, as he and Rupert grew closer and he discovered just how sweet and romantic Rupert was.

"I love you more," Rupert said.

Amir stood up and walked to him. He leaned down and Rupert blinked up at him through his eyelashes. Amir placed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips and let it linger for a moment before letting air slip between them.

"I seriously doubt that," he whispered.

Rupert shivered. "I don't."

He pressed their lips together again and wrapped his arms around Amir's neck, pushing his chair back and tugging at his fiance until Amir complied and dropped into Rupert's lap. Amir only remembered that Rupert was shirtless when he ran his hands up Rupert's chest to his shoulder. He certainly wasn't complaining.

Amir slid his hands back down to Rupert's waist and looped his arms around him. His goal was for them to be as close as physically possible, and he was getting closer with every passing second. 

Rupert pulled back slightly to breathe, chest heaving slightly against Amir's, their foreheads resting together. "I can't wait for you to be my husband."

Amir grinned like a lovesick idiot as Rupert echoed his words from earlier. "Well thanks to you--" he kissed him sweetly "--we won't have to wait too much longer."

Rupert met his eyes, a warm fondness in them. "It's still too long."

Amir kissed him again, this time longer and slower. "It'll pass quickly. We'll be together while we wait."

"Thank god," Rupert said. He traced Amir's jaw with one hand. "I love you."

"I love you more."

Rupert smiled. "I seriously doubt that."

A mix of deep love and overwhelming affection took over Amir as he leaned in closer so their lips were just barely brushing, and the night couldn't have been more perfect as he said, "I don't."


End file.
